In recent years, as a display portion of electrical products such as computers and televisions, for example, a flat display device (flat panel display) such as a liquid crystal display device has been used widely.
In the aforementioned display device, the positional relationship between a base portion such as a backlight unit and a display panel is fixed by supporting a circumferential end portion of the display panel with a frame body. A cushioning material may be provided on the frame body for supporting the circumferential end portion of the display panel. For example, in a liquid crystal display device described in the following Patent Document 1, a cushioning material is provided between a bezel and a liquid crystal display panel. Consequently, display quality is prevented from being degraded in a wide temperature range.